battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Tusken Raiders
Tusken Raiders= |} The Tusken Raiders (more commonly known as Sand People) are NPC faction in Star Wars: Battlefront and are playable only in Hunt mode on Tatooine: Mos Eisley in Star Wars: Battlefront II. In Battlefront I, they shoot everyone that comes near them, and have unlimited troops. They can be eliminated from the battle on the Tatooine: Dune Sea by taking both of their bases (The Cisterns and the Tusken Camp) They are not stupid enough to attack ships such as the AAT's, but they are constantly killed by the Sarlacc. In Battlefront II, you can be the Tusken Raiders in hunt mode, and you must kill the Jawas (Who are armed with ARC Caster like guns). It should be noted that winning as a Tusken is rather challenging. Both variants of Tusken Raiders have blasters that fire green projectiles. |-| Tusken Raider= Nothing worse than having Tusken Raiders swarm the area and lay down suppressive fire with their Tusken Cyclers, especially when your low on health. In Star Wars Battlefront I they have infinite reinforcements as long as they can keep a Command Post, however, if you can capture them all then they are quikly wiped out from the map (Tatooine: Dune Sea). They are also in Star Wars Battlefront II hunt mode where they are pitted against Jawas and tend to lose, even though Jawas are usually non-aggressive creatures and are easily hunted down by the Tuskens. Attacks (SWBFII) |-| Tusken Hunter= These are the Tusken's snipers. The Hunter's Beam Rifle does significant damage but is too slow to use in close quarters. Its advised to be in 3rd Person mode and attack from a reasonable distance if you choose this unit, or to expect a quick death. Attacks (SWBFII) Gallery TuskenDuneSea.jpg|A Tusken Raider prepares to take on an enemy in Tatooine: The Dune Sea. Tusken_Raider.jpg|A Tusken Raider from Tatooine. 118635 4t.jpg|Tusken vs Jawa tusken.jpg|A duo of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. Tusken_Rifle.png|A Tusken Raider using a Cycler Rifle during the Boonta Eve Classic in The Phantom Menace. jpg|A Tusken Raider on Tatooine: Dune Sea, with the Sarlacc pit in the background. Units There are two types of Tusken Raiders: The Tusken Raider (or the Tusken Chieftain), and the Tusken Hunter. *The Tusken Raider has a Tusken Cycler, which is similar to a standard blaster rifle but with a slower rate of fire. Tusken Raiders are units only available in Tatooine: Dune Sea, where they attack the Rebel and Imperial (or Republic and CIS) troops alike. They are also seen on Battlefront II's Hunt Mode on Mos Eisley, which is the only level they're playable in. These raiders are armed with a Tusken Cycler but nothing else. The raiders work especially well in squads, and the guns they use have unlimited ammo. *The Tusken Hunter is armed with a Bolt-Action Rifle. In Star Wars Battlefront, their rifles are entirely identical to the Scout Trooper's Sniper Rifle, save for the appearance of the gun. In the second game, their rifles are changed to Beam Rifles. Links *Back to Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Factions Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Natives Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II